


Overdue apologies

by black_box_boy



Series: the Holmes-Lestrade Boys [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parental Mycroft Holmes, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_box_boy/pseuds/black_box_boy
Summary: After playing Eurus' game, the holmes brothers must recover from some unkind words
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: the Holmes-Lestrade Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156712
Kudos: 9





	Overdue apologies

**Author's Note:**

> this is also a repost from a different story. Holmescest people if you even look at this story ill scream

A loud knock on the door startled Greg awake. It was gloomy and cold and on those kinds of days his main focus is staying In bed for as long as possible, but a knock at two in the morning would get anyone up. He grabbed the closest item he could possibly hurt someone with and cautiously crept toward the door.

“Whoever is out there, I’m an officer. So before you try to break in just know I can have you-“

he opened the door as he was talking to see a sniveling Sherlock, and he stopped mid-sentence, dropping the cane he’d thought he’d need.

“Lock?”

A painful sob left the boys mouth

“Hey hey hey, what’s going on?” He pulled him into his chest In the doorway. Lock gripped the front of his shirt for dear life, his whole body shaking.  
“Love?” Myc appeared behind them, wrapped in a dark blue night robe.  
At his voice, lock shrank into Greg, and the man’s eyebrows creased at the action. What would make their little boy be afraid of his pa?

Greg closed the door behind them and guided the still crying boy into the living room.

“Hey hey, look at me, I’m right here.” He lifted Sherlock’s face from his chest to look into his eyes “it’s ok, just breathe. In and out.”

Mycroft came up behind them and laid a soft hand on lock’s shoulder but the boy quickly jerked away.

“Lock?”

Words clogged lock’s throat but still, he had to force out a sentence:  
“Don’t touch me.”  
His voice was raspy and broken, but it was still grown. He was still Sherlock.

“Lock it’s just me.” Myc responded, confused by the chill in his voice.

“Go away” he growled

“Sweetheart it’s your pa, you know him.”

Lock jumped away from Mycroft, and even though he was still grown, he clung to his da’s shirt for all he was worth. “No!”

Myc stepped away, afraid of what’s to come. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk to you!” Sherlock protested.  
“You’ve been away for so long, did I do something wrong?” As sincere as he tried to be, confusion took hold of his voice

“You-you said I was stupid! That I was pathetic! That you hated me! That’s what you did wrong, ok?!”

Myc froze. His hand rose to his mouth and he barely held together.

“I...” he slowly stepped closer “Sherlock...” he restarted. Even the Ice Man, the British government, the man who always knew what to do, was at a loss for words.

Every emotion was flowing through him. He was furious with himself for being so awful, he was heartbroken that lock though all of it was true, he was afraid because he could lose his baby, his little brother, his boy. He was confused and concerned because how could he ever let it get this bad? How could he keep from seeing Lock this long? His mind was a whirlwind of disaster and he could barely say a word. So instead he just walked up to lock and opened his arms.

“No!” He pushed myc with every ounce of pain in him “you hurt me, can’t you see that?!” But even still, myc kept open his arms.

“Do you know what it’s like to think about that for weeks?! I couldn’t sleep because of you! I'm so. tired. Mycroft.” His voice slowly faltered as myc pulled him into his chest.  
“Your fault...I-I need- I can’t- I...” he pounded his fist on his pa’s chest but soon he crumpled to the ground, Mycroft sinking with him.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” myc cried into lock’s curls “I don’t hate you, I’ve could never hate you. You’re so smart and sweet and amazing and I love you so much. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have...” he finally let everything go and sobbed into lock, mumbling the occasional “I love you” or “I’m sorry” or incoherent babbling as he scrambled to make his boy better.

They sat on the floor in the living room, and the rug left light marks on his legs, but lock didn’t care. He was there with his pa and he didn’t hate him. He said he was smart. He’d been so afraid after sherinford. Myc had said so many things about him and it killed him. But pa was here, and he wasn’t letting him go.


End file.
